


Advice (On Shark Punching)

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just stared at him. "You punched the shark," he said carefully. "A shark tried to eat you, and you punched it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice (On Shark Punching)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://stupidfuckingquestions.tumblr.com/post/65263299477/same) tumblr post. Just a bit of fluffy nonsense.

"Steven?" There was a definite warning note in Danny's voice as he jabbed a finger at the semi-circle of teeth marks that were now in Steve's board. "What in the hell is _that_?"

Steve rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, not meeting Danny's eyes. "I think the thing we really need to focus on is that there were no injuries. I got a few scratches, and Kono didn't even get that."

"No, that is _not_ what we need to focus on," Danny snapped, sounding ever-so-slightly hysterical at this point. "What we need to focus on is the fact that a _shark_ clearly tried to _eat_ your board, which means that it tried to eat _you_ and the board just got in the way." His volume was climbing with every word, finger jabbing into Steve's chest. "Or, no, how about we focus on the fact that a shark tried to _eat_ _my boyfriend_ , and neither you or Kono felt the need to _actually call and tell me about it_!"

Steve winced. Kono had told him he should warn Danny, particularly given the fact that she'd seen at least two people filming from shore. He'd been trying to work up to a good explanation when Danny had seen the board.

Now, he rallied and grabbed Danny's shoulders. "I was trying to figure out a way to tell you what happened without making you worry."

Danny glared at him. "For the record, Steven, there is no way to make a sentence with the words 'nearly eaten' and 'shark' and not have your loved ones worry. In fact, now I will _always_ worry, because apparently all of these stupid shark nature spirits you keep talking about think you taste delicious."

"You don't have to worry," Steve soothed. "Actually, you're the one who saved me."

Danny opened his mouth to yell again, then stopped when he processed what Steve had said. "Wait, what?"

"Turns out you were right." Steve grinned. "Punching sharks is the way to go."

Danny just stared at him. "You punched the shark," he said carefully. "A shark tried to eat you, and you punched it."

"Hey, it was your idea." Steve shrugged, deciding it was probably safe to let go of Danny. "I didn't want to actually hurt it if I didn't have to, but I thought disrespecting it was probably worth the risk."

Danny scrubbed his hands across his face. "I don't know which is more insane," he said finally. "That I am in love with someone who casually punches sharks, or that you actually listened to me for once."

"Hey." Steve pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I always listen to you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It's just doing what I tell you that's the problem?"

"If a shark ever tries to eat me again," Steve said solemnly. "I promise I'll follow your instructions to the letter."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
